Dreadnought Leviathan
The is an airship that serves as an unrevisitable dungeon in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the flagship of the 8th Imperial Fleet of the Archadian Empire. Profile The Leviathan is the flagship of the 8th Imperial Fleet of Archadia, led by Judge Ghis. After the Resistance is caught trespassing the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, Princess Ashe is captured and taken aboard Leviathan. The player party is sent onboard the ship by Marquis Ondore to save her. This is the only time in the game Leviathan can be explored. The Empire captures the player party again, upon acquiring the Dawn Shard, and Ghis wants to test it by putting the shard in the ship's engine. At first the tests prove promising, but soon the shard reacts violently, compressing the Leviathan and incinerating the entire 8th Fleet in an explosion of mist. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings A second ''Leviathan was built and is used by Ashe and Basch to join up with their friends. This Leviathan, though built by the Empire, was made as a Dalmascan flagship for its queen. It serves as a connection between Lemurés and Ivalice. Treasures During the player's visit on the Leviathan in Final Fantasy XII the player can discover numerous treasures that have a chance of containing new weapons. The treasure in the southwest corner of the Port Section has a 90% chance of spawning, 60% to contain gil, but when it has items, it can be either a Reflectga Mote or Handaxe. A treasure in the northeast part of the Starboard Section can contain a Killer Bow. In the Sub-control room there are two treasures that always spawn and once claimed, will never respawn. The other can contain an Assassin's Dagger, and the other an Ancient Sword. The other treasures have common items and a few gambits, unless they contain gil. Monsters *Imperial Gunner *Imperial Magus *Imperial Swordsman *Imperial Hoplite *Mastiff *Judge (Event Boss) *Judge Ghis (Boss) Non-player characters After the plot events in the Dreadnought Leviathan, the moogle Tetran will show up in Eruyt Village. He will show up no matter if the player let him out of the cage or not. Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| Armor You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Armor article for more information on individual armor pieces. |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Accessories You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on individual accessories. |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Gambits You may wish to consult the Gambits article for more information on gambits. |} Musical Themes The background theme for Leviathan is called . Map Gallery Trivia *After rescuing Ashe, the alarm will go off and endless soldiers will come. This is a decent spot to grind levels. If one is near death, they can simply go back to the cell block and use the Save Crystal and repeat the process. Also, seeing that the only enemies that come are soldiers, this spot makes good use of using gambits and chaining up a lot. Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Locations Category:Airships